We've got a little problem
by omnom33
Summary: After an encounter with a special 'demon', Clary finds herself inbetween 2 worlds that were never really meant to collide, but did none the less. Now Percy, Clary and Jace, along with the rest of the crew from both stories have to help deal with a not-so-little...little problem. Rated T for minor swearing. Fluff-city, and makes more sense later on in the story... SO PLEASE READ!
1. Strange people & strange feelings

**Disclaimer: All charaters belong to respective authors (Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare), leaving the ingenieus story plot to be mine. ENJOY! ;P**

* * *

**Clary POV: **

It was dark and I was being chased by three demons. Just my luck. Jace and the others had to go to Idris, and wanted me to stay, and frankly, they said that they only needed to go for two days. I wanted to go, but I got out voted and smarted, so that's how I ended up cornered in an closed off alley with only a runed dagger.

I slashed and hacked like Jace had taught me, but I couldn't fight all of them at once. Two of the three demons were about my size, and looked vaguely humanoid. They were fast, but Jace also taught me a couple of tricks. The third was like a demon I had never seen, but seemed familiar in a weird sense. It was not as dark or muddy like most demons, but more…_ancient_. It had an aura around it unlike any other demons I had even _heard _of. It was about two feet taller than Jace, with a humanoid body…to a point. It had muscles cording its entire body, but bear-like fur covered its chest, and had horns, like a goats coming out the top. The waist down, it was compromised of three emerald green snakes. It had pure black eyes that had an almost calculating look in them by this point.

My blade was knocked out of my grasp and I could barely move. My shoulder was dislocated, no doubt, and I was sticky all over from my blood…and possibly something that I slipped in. I was backing up slowly, my right arm clutching my dislocated arm, trying to ease the pressure of carrying the weight and I felt my back pressed up against the brick wall of the alley. The demon was closing in on me, and all at once, I felt woozy. Looking back on it, I think that that was when the demon poison finally started getting to me.

The monster was now closer, only about a foot and a half away, at best. As it took another step, it spoke.

"Child of Poseidon, I have waited long to taste flesh and blood. You will be a little salty, but you will have to do…" Its voice was unlike any that I had ever heard, and its message completely baffling. The voice was deep and scratchy, like nails dragging on a chalkboard, but taken down several octaves.

I was too busy with my pain and the new riddle to notice a boy run into the alley as the monster finished speaking. He took out a running leap into the air and pulled out a ballpoint pen.

**Percy POV: **

"Child of Poseidon, I have waited long to taste flesh and blood. You will be a little salty, but you will have to do…" I head the voice of what could only be a monster echo through an alley that was coming up in front of me. Being the smart, brave demigod I am, I ran straight into the alley only to find a huge goat-snake monster looming ahead of me with it's back turned. _That's strange, if it knew I was here…_ I didn't question it, because, frankly, past experiences proved that questioning monsters is not smart.

I pulled out Riptide and clicked it as I jumped into the air and brought the blade down in an arc over the head of the monster. It sliced clean through, and by the time my feet hit the ground, I was standing in gold dust. I touched the point of my sword, shrinking it, when I heard a small whimper come from somewhere near me.

I turned my head to find nothing around me, but then angled my vision down and saw the source of the noise and gasped. Sitting on the ground, her back against the wall and her head tipped back, was a petite pale-faced girl with fiery red hair that tumbled down her back. She was covered in a strange substance that I soon realized could only be blood. It was drenching her shirt and staining her freckled skin, and she was holding her left arm as if her shoulder was dislocated. Ouch.

I walked up to her slowly, not wanting to startle her, but it was as if she couldn't hear me coming closer. A couple tears leaked out her eyes, and even though I could see her trying to be strong, it was obvious she was in a lot of pain. I knelt down beside her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder to try and get her to notice me, but instead, at the contact, her head popped up and she flew backwards in attempt to get away from me. She moved so that she was leaning against both arms stretched out behind her, but as soon as she put pressure on her injured arm, I heard her give a loud whimper as she passed out from what seemed to be pain and pure exhaustion. Not that I blame her.

I gathered her up in my arms, carrying her bridal style, then fished out my emergency phone from my pocket. I was on my way to my moms to get my stuff before I left for Camp Half-Blood, but since I had an unconscious girl (who could possibly be a demigod in my arms), I decided that was a legitimate reason to go a bit early. I rung up my mom, and asked her to grab my stuff and throw it in the car, then come down to the intersection that was nearest me at the moment. Knowing my mom, she would be here in 3 minutes flat, but I still had to wait 3 minutes.

I looked again at the girl in my arms, and brushed some of the hair that was stuck to her face with blood. She had soft features, along with porcelain white, flawless skin. Nothing like my girlfriend, Annabeths. Annabeth had flawless skin, but it was a California type of tan, and she had features a bit more prominent than the girls. A small dusting of freckles covered her nose and arms, more visible at her nose and shoulder. Delicate red lashes framed her closed eyes, and I couldn't help the deep feelings that were stirring in me at the sight and feel of her, but it was very different for what I felt with Annabeth.

Before I could continue on that train of thought, my mom had arrived and honked the horn, a worldwide symbol for 'get-in-the-car-now'. I did just that, climbing into the back seat, laying the girls sleeping form across the seats while gently cradling her head in my lap. My mom took one sight at her and visibly paled, but nonetheless, got moving again, this time towards camp.

"Tell me everything; who is she and what happened?" Sally spoke with a voice of full concern, for both my health and the girls.

"I was walking home when I heard a voice say some stuff about eating a child of Poseidon, so I pulled out Riptide and killed the monster that was in the alley that I heard the voice in, and when I turned around, I saw her leaning against the wall, covered in blood and injured. I could kinda tell that it wasn't the first time she fought monsters. I could see some sort of weird stuff on her clothes, like monster blood, and saw a dagger at the other end of the alley. I think she's a demigod mom. I really do."

"I do too Percy, I do too. I just hope we can make it to Chiron in time…" The conversation stopped right there, leaving an uncomfortable (but not awkward) silence, filled only with the shallow and light breathing of the girl.

When we arrived at the camp, I went as fast as I could, once again holding the red headed girl bridal-style down to the Big House. Chiron was on the porch, looking out at the campers, but when he heard me, he nodded gravely helped get the girl to in infirmary room inside. Chiron said he would look after her, but I couldn't leave her side. I was drawn to her and felt compelled to stay by her side so I could be there when she woke up. After about five minutes of hushed argument, Chiron won. He let me lay her down in the bed and then ushered me outside. Little did he know (I hoped) that I was just going to circle around and climb through the window that I opened, when I insisted on letting her have some fresh air. I climbed through, and thank the gods, Chiron wasn't there.

I took the mysterious girl's hand in my own, feeling as if she was someone that I had always known and cared for rather than a girl who was probably going to be frightened, angry and (from the emotions I had briefly seen in her eyes earlier) curious, not to mention the fact that we didn't even know each others names. I was watching the clouds drift when I heard a small noise escape the girl's lips. I looked down to see her stirring a bit, and quickly let go of her hand.

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She slowly took in her surroundings and when she saw me, her eyes went huge. She scrambled away from me, to the other end of the bed, and then promptly started searching her pockets, discarding the fact that I was sitting in a chair beside her bed, looking at her warily. She seemed to have found something, the look of relief that swept over her face told me that much, but she didn't take anything out. She finally looked me in the eye, with eyes that were just like the ones I saw in the mirror.

"Where am I?"

"My camp infirmary. You were injured when I found you. How-how much do you remember?" I asked her hesitantly, trying to gauge how much she might already know, not wanting to force anything right away.

"Not much..." I could tell she was lying, just like that, but I could tell she was smart. It was like she was using the exact same tactic I was using on her with me. "I just remember running..." The look in her eyes was one of obvious untrust. I guess I was going to spill my story first. "Wait. If I was injured, my did you take me to your camp instead of a hospital or something?"

I guess that would be a fair point for any mortal to think. " Because of something's I should probably tell you about,"

After about an hour of conversing, Clary and I were on good terms. I told her of our world, with the gods and monsters. Every moment we spent with each other after getting the elephant out of the room was extremely fun, with no new-people awkwardness that would usually taint the situation. I felt as if I had known her all my life, in the way she spoke and held herself, even if I did scorn her into staying in the bed for a while longer. Soon, seeing as Clary was looking better, I decided to give her a tour of the camp. We went over to every place, ending with the swords arena. Seeing as Clary would need to know how to better defend herself, I decided to give her a quick lesson before dinner started. The arena happened to be deserted, which kinda helped, I guess; no early introductions. I explained some stuff to her, and helped her pick out a sword. The entire time, she had a gleam in her eye, like she already knew everything I was saying but didn't want to spoil my fun in explaining it to her. But, then again, reading people has never really been a strong suit of mine, but there was something so _familiar_ about this girl…

With no warning, she swung the sword in her hands, pushing me unto my ass in a _very _ungraceful manner, but the move itself was nearly flawless. "I thought you were teaching me?" The words came out of her mouth in a teasing, falsely innocent manner, taunting me to come after her. Where she learned it that fast, I have no idea. Maybe she had been fighting monsters for longer than I thought, or she had natural-born demigod instincts. I got up slowly, and Clary's grin grew, along with my own. She had _no idea_ what she was asking for.

I ran at her, careful to not strike to hard or fast at first, in case she wasn't as good as she was making herself out to be. In my peripheral vision, I saw blond curls walk into the bleachers around the arena, watching the fight. Annabeth would have been looking for me, it was about the time of day when we hung-out together.

I feinted to her right and was going to just use the same move she used against me, but I was more than surprised when she blocked (without falling for the feint, mind you) and countered with a jab towards my arm that I could tell she knew I could deflect easily. I guess my surprise must have shown on my face, because Clary gave a short laugh and continued fighting me. She was testing to see how good I was too, so I stepped up my game, and Clary quickly followed suit. Soon, it felt like I was training against Annabeth, instead of a new camper. _Maybe she has really good natural reflexes…_Clary was using moves I had never seen before, and was able to anticipate most of my moves, but this went both ways. I could tell she was as unfamiliar with my fighting style as I was with hers, but eventually, I found a an opportunity to disarm her using the technique Luke had taught me when I had came to camp.

Her sword fell with a clatter, I relaxed a bit but that was a big mistake. While I was doing a victory dance in my head, Clary spun, grabbing something that was tucked in the back of her pants (or looked like it) and used her momentum to use my move against me, but instead of my sword clattering to the ground, it spun up and Clary caught it in her left hand. Spinning the sword in her left hand once, she then jammed by throat between the edges of the two blades, and somehow I was up against a straw dummy. In other words, I was trapped perfectly. I could feel my trusted blade touching the back of my neck and recognized the dagger as the same one on the table where I was 'helping' Clary choose a sword. I didn't leave her alone for a second; how did she manage to find it, hide it and fight with it tucked in her back?

I was flabbergasted. Both our chests were rising and falling fast, trying to calm down from the battle. I heard clapping from the stands, and put on a face of betrayal as I turned to face my girlfriend slowly making her way towards us as she continued her slow clap. Annabeth was wearing her orange camp half-blood t-shirt along with some light blue jean shorts; her blond princess curls falling around her shoulders. She smirked at me before turning to look at Clary.

Clary dropped her arms as Annabeth came closer, a look of pride and confusion written on her face. She looked back at me as she handed me back my sword, smirking a little as she did. _That's it. She is officially getting it._ She slid the dagger back in the sheath that was cleverly strapped in a position around her lower back that would allow minimal contact during battle, allowing her to still move fluidly while fighting but having and extra concealed weapon at the same time.

"Good job. It's not often that some beats seaweed brain over here in a sword battle, and never a new camper. If Percy's told you anything about his personal life, I would be the girl named Annabeth." Annabeth gave Clary a grin, but knowing her the way I did, she was also going to make sure that Clary knows that I was taken. It seemed like Clary seemed to somehow grasp that, and as she shook hands with Annabeth she smoothly replied "I'm Clary. Percy's the one who found me, and he decided that after a tour of the camp I should probably learn a quick thing or two about fighting. All the Greek stuff around here's pretty cool. I love drawing, so I wonder if you could show me some of the best places for art around here,"

_Smart girl. She could be a daughter of Athena with that head of hers. Trying to get Annabeth off the whole romantic thing-_

"By the way, I'm not really looking for a relationship anyways, so don't worry. I won't try and get Percy." Clary ended the statement with a silly face in my direction, and both the girls laughed. The dinner bell went off, and me and Annabeth escorted Clary to the dining pavilion. I hoped, for both her sake and my curiosity, that she would be claimed soon.

* * *

**Hiya guys! Hope you like the first chapter of what i hope is going to be a very fluffy story. Personally, i am very proud of it, but i would still very much appreciate any and all constructive and nice comments/reviews in the that absolutely adorable box below. Until next time, ciao!**

**Nomnom, **

**a shadowhunter at heart**


	2. such thing as too much perfection?

**Disclaimer: All charaters belong to respective authors (Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare), leaving the ingenieus story plot to be mine. ENJOY! ;P**

* * *

**Clary's POV:**

Well, I can definitely categorize this as a wow moment. I just discovered that I might be a child of Greek gods, which actually do exist, and live on top of the Empire State Building. Percy seemed like a pretty cool kid, and by the way everyone greeted him when he gave me the tour made me think that he was a very well respected person. Also helps being the child of Poseidon. Beating Percy in the swords arena was exhilarating, and was definitely something I looked forward to doing soon.

We were heading over to the mess hall, and I saw a person in wheelchair. As he saw me, I saw him starting to get up, and I started to worry. _ What if he falls? What is he doing?_ I started towards him, but Percy grabbed my arm, stifling a smile (but not too well) and whispered "He's Chiron. Wait a minutes, you'll see." He let go of my arm, and I watched in amazement as Chiron's body kept coming out of the wheelchair; eventually turning into what looked like horse's body. I suddenly realized that Chiron was a centaur, and we began walking again, my mind whirring in amazement. Chiron intercepted me before I got a chance to enter. As he was pulling me aside, he shot Percy a stern gaze and he avoided Chiron's gaze, giving me a warm smile and a thumbs up.

"You must be the girl that Percy brought in today. I told him to stay out, but when I came back, you happened to be absent and I saw Percy giving you a tour of the grounds. Hope you enjoyed your first impression?" Chiron seemed like a very genuine and caring person, and I opened up to him immediately.

"Yes, it was quite nice." I had a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I decided that if this was indeed _the_ Chiron that trained some of the other Greek heroes, than he wouldn't freak out so bad about my _secret_. "Say, Chiron, could…could I talk to you after dinner about something?"

Chiron looked slightly concerned, but nodded anyways. "I will speak to you about what you want later, but would you please follow me right now?" He moved aside, gesturing for me to go in front of him. He walked beside me, leading me up to where the largest table was in the mess hall, horizontal to all to the vertical tables.

Everyone became silent altogether, all eyes snapping to the front to inspect the new demigod that arrived. "Good evening everyone. We have a new camper with us today. I think I'll let her introduce herself," Chiron stepped aside, giving me center stage. I came out from my position that was slightly behind him, and I heard quite a few whispers started to sound. _She's so short, maybe she's only twelve or something. Look at her eyes, that kind of green could be a Demeter thing. No way, can you see her hair? She's definitely an Apollo kid with hair as fiery looking as that. _

"Umm…" I had no clue how to start. I looked around at all the eyes that were staring back at me and found a pair of green eyes just like mine, encouraging me to continue. I found some courage and went on. "My name is Clarissa Fray, but most people call me Clary. I live in New York, and I just came to camp today. I like to draw and I suggest you don't mess with me, because you won't know what you would be getting into." I saw quite a few smiles come from that last line, and instantly I felt at home.

_Like I said, an Apollo kid. She says she's an artist, and Apollo does have the arts. Naw, you heard that last sentence? She sounds more like a Hermes kid. She could be a-_

A collective gasp wen through the crowd, and suddenly I felt as if everyone was staring just above my head. I looked to Percy for some guidance, but he seemed to be more shocked than anyone else. Caving in, I looked up just as Chiron bowed, all of the other campers following his lead.

I saw a hologram of a green trident hovering above my head just as I heard Chiron announce "All Hail Clarissa Fray, daughter of Poseidon; Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, and sister to Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

The moment everyone came up from kneeling, Percy was already running at me, and within seconds, I was engulfed in an enormous hug. "Hear that Clary? Now you gotta deal with me! Come on, I'll show you around my-sorry, _our_- cabin and help you get settled in." "Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on there Percy! I haven't even sat down yet, much less had dinner." Percy grinned sheepishly, and we went to eat.

After dinner, Percy and Annabeth lead me to where everyone was going, which today happened to be a campfire. We sang a whole bunch of songs, and soon, Percy was tucking me into bed after he loaned me one of his shirts. It was an extraordinary day, and the best part was that if I really was a daughter of Poseidon, then Valentine really wasn't my father. With that thought in my head, I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Percy POV:**

Well, I think that that explains my feelings towards Clary. I watched her sleep (whoa…not like that. I was just sitting in my bead, and didn't know where else to look, ok?) and even though I was glad to have her as a sibling, I was still wondering what she was hiding from me. I decided not to dwell on it too long, and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I slipped out of bed and slid on my shoes. I looked back at Clary, wondering if I really should leave her on her first night here. _Being a big brother to a girl that looks as small and fragile as her is really messing with you Percy! Since when have you been like this? Shut it, you need _me_ time as well. Now, go. _The weird, defensive part of my brain won, and I quietly closed the door as I headed out. I looked around as I started walking, and I noticed the door of the Athena cabin closing softly too. I decided to walk over, trying to see if anyone came out, and saw a flash of blond hair before the shadow of a girl disappeared. Chuckling lightly to myself, I stepped out in front of where I saw the shadow vanish and gave who I assumed was Annabeth a joking "you've-been-caught, now-give-it-up" look, and I heard a sigh as I saw Annabeth take off the hat. She was wearing a pair of grey owl pajama pants and a form fitting (but not _too_ tight) gray camisole, and some shoes that I could barely see in the moonlight. The late-night lighting caused Annabeth to have a silvery glow about her, and I had to mentally slap myself before I could make a coherent thought. Luckily, Annabeth didn't take notice, and just slipped her hand into mine, lightly leaning against me as we both headed off to a destination.

We ended going to the beach, and soon we were sitting against a rock, Annabeth leaning against me with my arms around her. No words were exchanged, and they didn't need to be. Soon enough, I felt Annabeth's breathing even out, signalling she had fallen asleep in my lap. I watched the gentle waves roll in for a while longer, and when I noticed the moon starting to get close to the horizon, I decided to take Annabeth back to her cabin.

After laying her gently in bed, I went back to my own cabin and started playing with Riptide. I lost track of time again, because soon I heard muffled noises coming from Clary's bed. Placing Riptide on my bedside table, I walked over to Clary's bed and gently shook her awake.

"5 more minutes Jace…" Clary's response was muffled into her pillow, and she drew the covers over her face while I couldn't help but wonder who Jace was. Must have been someone special from back in New York. Nonetheless, I persisted and soon I brought a small glass of water and dumped it onto Clary's head. Before I did, I quickly got ready to head out, because I knew from the second I tipped the glass that I would be in trouble.

Clary shrieked and flew out of bed faster than I anticipated, and was soon dashing after me across the campgrounds. I started laughing wildly; finally understanding what it was like to truly have a sibling. Those few campers who were out at this time couldn't help but smile, and some laughed as well, whether at the scene before them or the fact that me and Clary were already acting like most siblings, I don't know. I ducked into the Big House, and Clary was quick to follow. Soon we were at a stand still around the Ping-Pong table. If Clary moved one way, then I countered and vice versa. Soon, a spark lit up her eyes, and I felt truly scared. I didn't have much time to think of a way to get out because quicker than I've ever seen anyone move, she took a step back, then stepped forward. I didn't see why she did this until I felt the Ping-Pong table slam into me, sending me into the wall. I heard a quick whoop of victory, and looked up only to see a stuffed animal heading towards my face.

OOMF. _Ok, _I thought_, this means __WAR__!_ I got out from under the table and made a mad dash for Clary. She made a quick shriek of surprise and bolted out the door. We retraced our footsteps back to where all the cabins were, and now there was a significantly larger amount of campers milling about. Those who were still here that witnessed the first part of the chase were now trying to stifle their laughter, with poor results. We ran in circles around just about every cabin and eventually, I realized that we were in the fighting arena and that some of the campers that were originally milling about had followed us into the arena as well. My ADHD kicked in and I reached into my pocket for Riptide as I whipped around to face Clary who had started to circle around with a sword of her own. Where she got it from, I had no idea, but that wasn't the most pressing matter at the moment. I started to circle along with her, none of us making a move. Technically, we were even, but we still did humiliate each other, and frankly, pride is something that we both didn't seem to take lightly. Clary was the first to charge, and I guess that the water thing had really pissed her off, because she nearly knocked me over with the blow. I was able to deflect it, but I wasn't exactly in offence mode at the moment. But when I saw a challenge gleaming in Clary's eyes, I knew she wanted to truly see how good I was. It wasn't really a matter of revenge anymore, just skill.

The ringing of our swords was still echoing through the arena. Clary's eyes had the same look as they did yesterday when we fought for the first time, and this time I knew not to underestimate her. We were back to circling each other, trying to anticipate when the other would make a move. This left us at a stand still for about a good three minutes or so, and I could almost hear Connor and Travis Stoll collecting bets from the other campers and Hermes children. By now, about twenty or so campers had assembled themselves around us, not getting to close in fear of getting caught in between Clary and me.

Just as I was about to make a move, I saw a look of pure horror and fear cross Clary's face and all thoughts of our battle flew out of my head as I swung around to see who or what was behind me, which was…

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

I was baffled until I felt myself pushed forward into the dirt and disarmed at the same time. I felt what I thought was Clary's blade against my spine, keeping me down. _I got to give her credit; she's smarter than I thought_. I silently praised her in my head, and then noticed a cooler that I could sense _was filled with water_ sitting only about 12 or so feet in front of me.

Grinning mischievously, I concentrated on the water, tuning out Clary's boasting. I made the water leak out from a crack in the back, making it circle around the arena and gather in a pool behind Clary. I decided to have fun with it and pretended to squirm under Clary, all while I was slowly making the pool of water turn into a giant wave of water.

"Clary…"

I could tell she was annoyed and possibly exasperated. "Yes Percy? What is it?"

I heard some of the other people around us start to snicker. I forestalled just a second longer, letting the wave reach its peak. As soon as it blocked out the sun, Clary froze and turned around. She shrieked and I released the water onto her. Having known about my parentage longer, I was able to keep myself dry, but Clary…well, lets just say she had her shower for the day.

She was wearing one of my larger t-shirts and a borrowed pair of Annabeths old gray pajama pants. With it all wet, it really was a funny sight to see.

I rolled out from under Clary, and she launched herself off to the side. She had both swords, so I summoned the water (that wasn't soaking Clary, duh) and made a sword with it. I went after her, and we clashed swords for a while longer. And though she had 2 swords, I had one made of water, so I had the upper hand. Soon, the weight of her clothes and my expertise got me a clear shot, and I managed to disarm her right arm (I hoped it was her dominant arm) and noticed she was left with Riptide in her left arm. She swapped the sword to her right hand and twirled it expertly. _Smart Percy; leave her with the _enchanted_ sword… Not only and _enchanted _sword, but a magical sword that happens to be _Poseidon's…

We were going at it a bit longer, and soon, she was beginning to tire out. I disarmed her and pinned her to the ground with my body. I let her roll out from under me, and extracted all the water out from her clothes. We looked at each other for a second before we both burst out laughing. I helped her up and hugged her, and just as I pulled her in close, the arena burst into a laughing applause. I could hear some disgruntled people who lost their bets, and others sounded like they were finally breathing. I had heard no sounds other than Clary and I were battling, and looking back on it, it seemed like everyone held their breaths for the entire battle. I let go of Clary and turned around to face everyone with what felt like a very silly grin of my face. For their benefit, I started bowing, and Clary, following my lead, started dramatically curtsying. It seemed like the entire camp was here, including Chiron. Chiron looked over at me and nodded with a small smile on his face, signalling silently to get my butt out of the arena and over to the mess hall for breakfast. I did so with haste, grabbing Clary's arm and dragging her over with me.

The day flew by in a blur; I showed Clary what my usual schedule was, and showed her the other 'amenities' such as the rock climbing wall (she got burned quite a few times, and what do you know, she's a loud screamer when she falls), the Pegasus stables (she freaked out immediately, muttering something about a burned house and someone named Sebastian) and the canoe lake (I helped her learn how to manipulate water; she tried splashing me and making a wave to push me into the lake. Lets just say she got 2 showers under her belt for the day). After about 4pm, Annabeth swiftly snatched Clary away to draw and I was left to actually get around to my counselling duties. Boring, but turns out Grover was here today so he helped me out with most of it. By the end of the day we had our game of capture the flag postponed due to a meeting Chiron was hosting with all of the Cabin leaders.

I got a bit nervous, but Annabeth kept assuring me that the camp was going to be fine. What happened was there was a message sent to the Gods about a war threat against their children, and Chiron wanted us to just do a couple routine patrols at night until further notice. Annabeth and the Demeter kids were going to be making rounds, along with some of the Apollo kids tonight. Clary got a little worried, so after dinner, I made her change into some uber comfy clothes and go with a small stroll with me on the beach. The sunset made Clary's fiery hair seem even more blazing as we walked side by side. We exchanged small talk, and Clary asked if things like this happened often.

"Not much in the past, but ever since I came, I've probably had it happen about every year or so. At least something major. I mean, in my first year, Zeus's master bolt got stolen and the blame was pinned on me; impending war there. Then there was something wrong with Thalia's tree, and I had to go save Grover from being married to a Cyclops and retrieve the Golden Fleece; the camp would have been free to be invaded by monsters if we hadn't gotten the fleece. Year three, Artimis was captured and held hostage under the sky by Atlas, a Titan, and I went on a quest to go save her. Year after that I found two Hades kids and then had to go through Daedalus's labyrinth to find and stop Kronos, and in year five, we actually had the war. So yea…" I looked over to see what Clary had to say, but all I saw beside me was the view of the water and the sunset; not Clary. I started to panic, and looked back only to see Clary kneeling over in the sand, shaking with one hand over her mouth and the other draped over her stomach. I ran back to see if she was ok, but as I got closer, the louder the noise she was making became, until I could identify it as muffled giggles.

I sat down beside her and waited for her to calm down enough to talk. "Grover was almost married to a Cyclopes?" Her large green eyes were looking up at me with so much innocence and amusement, it was hard not to crack a smile.

"Yup, and he looked gorgeous," I had a small grin, but I couldn't be bothered to truly express how content I was at this very moment. It was one of those times when you didn't want to do much, because the perfection in that moment was so monumental, you were afraid that too much of anything would scare it away. Another reason was that I knew Clary felt as content, as calm- as _at peace_ as I did. I pulled her up gently and lead us over to one of the larger rocks that were littered across the beach side. I settled down with my back against the cool surface and pulled Clary down beside me. She settled herself at my side, draping my arm over her shoulders, and indicator that she wanted me to hold her to me. I did just that as she rested her head on my shoulder.

We sat in silence for what could have been a mere matter of minutes or the entire night. The sun had set, giving way for the moon to rise and fill the sky with it's luminescent glow which was also reflected off the water. The stars seemed to glow brighter than any other night I could remember in a while, and the cooling wind that gently rolled off the water made me confident enough to land a small kiss on top of Clary's hair before attempted in vain to smooth down her wild curls. I gave up, and looked back out to the water. I could feel the clutches of sleep calling for me, to make up for last night, but I was afraid that another war could be around the corner, and wanted to stay up to marvel at the show that gods were putting out tonight. I vauguely remembered hearing a soft voice murmuring the word bastard before I felt myself go out cold.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in SOOOO long, but if you go check out my other story (The tables have turned), in the authors note, theres a pathetic little list...WITH EXCEPTION TO THE LAST ONE, kinda...I had inspiration...**

**Soooo, if you guys could pretty please review, that would really make my day! Remember, a reviewer can be the difference between updating in 1 week and 2 weeks...motivation...and other shit like that, I DONT KNOW. I just don't want to seem rude or jerk-like by asking for reviews and saying they inspire me, because after a while, it jut seems fake.**

**Alright, enough with the ramble, I'll end this here. 'Till next time, C YA! ;P**

**Nomnom**

**PS: I've started a blog, and it would mean SOOOOOO much to me if you jest went ahead and checked it out...  
it's . **


	3. hiatus alert

**Dear followers, favouriters and friends:**_(Please read this A/N. Important info at the end)_

Please leave your pitch-forks and torches at home..._please..._?

I swear on my life that i have been trying to type up something for my fanfic(s), but there are a few things that i find are, for lack of better words, preventing me from doing so.

-I just feel so tired when i come home, and i really am trying to focus on work and my science class stuff (i wanna be a research scientist, so i'm crazy about the subject)

-i can't seem to be happy with any of the stuff that i do end up writting, and thats kind of not helping my writting esteem (im surprised i have one, but apparently i do *Quick Question* how many of you guys have one? Just curious...)

-I also just don't know. I just am i guess not in the mood for writting these days. Now, don't get me wrong, i want to, mentally, but then the part of me that actually tells my body to do stuff is bullshitting me by telling my fingers to not do shit. So, i guess what i'm saying is i want to, but some of me doesn't want to

So I guess, all in all, i'll be going hiatus for an undetermined amount of time (wont be toooo too long, i hope...), and please do understand that i am SOOOOOOO sorry for all this. So as i have not much else to say, i guess i'll end it here.

A Shadowhunter at heart,

Nomnom


End file.
